Summer Lovin'
by jessebelle
Summary: It's the summer before seventh year. Hermione's going to America to a family reunion where she meets an unexpected guest, Draco Malfoy. She get's a new uncle, and learns that all Slytherins aren't that bad. On Hold; Up for Adoption.
1. Summer Talk and Plans

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter books for this entire story. I'm too lazy to write a disclaimer for every chapter, so this should cover everything.

Pairings: Draco/Hermione, a touch of Harry/Ginny in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Now that I'm finished with Who Woulda Thunk It? I have the time to type up this story that I started and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. It's another Hr/D story, so all of you who like MMB should like this one. Okay, review please and tell me if I should continue it before I put too much time into it. Thanks and Toodles, jessebelle.

************************************************************************

Chapter One: Summer Talk and Plans

            The Hogwarts express pulled into platform 9 and ¾'s at the exact arrival time, six o'clock. The station was filled with parents, all awaiting their children anxiously. 

On the train, students said goodbye to their friends, promising to owl each other over the summer. Some discussed plans that awaited them. Others planned to meet at Diagon Alley to get their school things.

            One such scene was taking place in the last compartment of the train. Four friends were happily chattering about what was to come now that they had completed their sixth year of schooling and the defeat of Voldemort that had occurred a whole six months previous.

            A certain Harry Potter was, for the first time, excited about the coming break from school now that he no longer had to stay with the Dursleys. He was chatting with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with his girlfriend of one year, Ginny Weasley.

            "So, Remus has got full custody of me and he's bought a home with some of Sirius' inheritance. It's right next door to the Burrow."

            "Bloody Hell! You didn't think to tell us sooner?" Ron, along with his sister stared at Harry in shock"

            "Ron, watch your language! Harry, I think that's great. He'll be able to tell you more about Sirius and your parents, right?" Hermione smiled at her friend.

            "Sorry guys, I wanted it to be a surprise." He smiled at his girlfriend. "And yeah, he told me he'll answer all my questions, about everything. I'll be sure to tell you guys any real good stories. I'm sure we can possible recreate some of the Marauders' pranks." Harry had gotten over his grief over Sirius' death and was sure that his godfather was happy in the afterlife with his parents.

            "Well, I'm sure this summer will be great! We'll be legal too, and we can play quidditch together. Mum wants to have the whole family together so everyone's going to be home."

            At this Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I might have to come stay with you if things get to be too much. I don't think I can handle all those brothers"

            In response, Harry kissed her on the top of the head and pulled her close to his side. "You'll always be welcome."

            By now the teenagers had left their compartment and were on their way to get their trunks and meet their parents.

            Ron, disgusted at seeing his best friend and little sister make googley eyes at each other, turned the conversation beck to summer plans.

            "And what about you Hermione? What are your plans now that." He trailed off awkwardly unsure about how she would react to his question.

            Hermione however was fine with the question; at least she was now. Two months ago she would have still been a wreck. "You mean now that my parents are dead?" Ron nodded uncertainly. Harry and Ginny had stopped and were now staring openly at their friends. Even a few passerby's had stopped to hear her answer.

            Hermione's parents had been killed in a car accident right before Voldemort had been defeated. Hermione had been grieving for a while now and everyone had been touchy of bringing the subject up around her.

            Seeing the reaction her words had caused, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to burst into tears if you talk about it. I've mourned, I've cried. I'm over it, not completely because I don't think I'll ever be completely over it, but, you don't have to walk around on eggshells around me."

            The students in the hallway continued on their way now that they wouldn't be witnesses to a scene. The foursome also continued on their walk to get their things.  But Ron was confused. "Why would we walk on eggshells?"

            Hermione and Harry laughed at his confusion. "It's a muggle saying Ron, don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm going to be living with my Aunt Jessica. She's aware that I'm a witch and is fine with it. She's actually really interested in everything and has been owling me. This summer she's taking me to America for the family reunion."

            Before her friends got a chance to reply, a familiar voice came from behind her. "So, the know-it-all's going to America. At least now I'll be able to sleep better knowing you'll be out of the country."

            Hermione and her friends all turned around to see a smirking Draco Malfoy. But before they were able to respond, a high pitched yell came from the platform. "Draco, sweetie, finish talking to your little friends and hurry up! We need to get going!" 

            Immediately Draco's normally pale face flushed pink. His jaw clenched and he responded through gritted teeth. "Coming mother!" he turned back to the foursome. "Later Gryffindorks." Then he exited the train.

            Hermione was, surprisingly the first to start laughing. Ron, Harry, and Ginny soon followed. They were still laughing as they exited the train with their arms full of their belongings.

            Mrs. Weasley, along with the twins and Charlie, were waiting with Remus for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. There were many hugs and greetings shared, with Hermione included. Hermione also received her share of pitying looks.

            After a particularly pitied look from Mrs. Weasley, the elder woman spoke. "Alright dears, we need to get going if we're to be home for Bill's arrival."

            "You mean he isn't here yet?" Ron's whiny voice grated on everyone's nerved.

            "No, but if you want to meet him we need to leave now. Hermione dear, I'm so sorry we can't stay and wait with you. Will you be alright? Is someone coming to get you?"

            Hermione nodded. "Yeah, my Aunt Jessie should be here soon. She's always late." The young witch was smiling, so the adults were definitely relieved. With the threat of Voldemort gone, they weren't as worried about her being left alone, and there would be other adults and parents that could keep an eye on her if needed. 

            "Okay, if you're fine. You'll make sure to owl us if you need anything, right?"

            Hermione shared a smiled with the other people in their 'party.' They decided to help her out.  "Molly, Hermione's a smart girl; she knows she can ask us for anything. Why don't we go and meet Bill. Hermione will be fine."

            Hermione nodded with the werewolf's assessment and smiled at Remus. Mrs. Weasley looked conflicted, but after a few moments she nodded. "Alright, if you're sure. Make sure to keep contact this summer. I do worry about you." Then Hermione was swept up in one of Mrs. Weasley's trademark hugs. Hermione was released and then passed around, getting hugs from her friends and the rest of the Weasleys and Remus. The large group left soon after.

            Knowing her aunt would probably be a bit longer; she placed her trunk and her things off to the side and sat down on it, watching the rest of the people still on the platform. Besides watching Malfoy freak out after talking with his mom, nothing much happened. Looking at the clock, she sighed and pulled out a book, resigned to waiting. Hopefully her aunt wouldn't be too much longer.

************

            After his embarrassing encounter with Potter and his sidekicks, Draco made his was over to his waiting other. She wasn't alone; unfortunately, he could clearly see his new stepfather waiting with her. Masking his disgust for him, he put on a fake smile and hugged her. "Hello mother, Todd." It was clear in his voice that he was less then pleased to see his step father. However, if either of his 'parents' notice it, they didn't comment. His mother pulled him in another hug.

            "Draco honey, I'm so happy to see you, I've missed your presence in the manor."

            "Yeah Drake, it's been quiet without you. 

            Draco just stared at his stepfather, and then he turned to his mother. "Well than I guess it's good that I'm home. And we'll be going on our annual vacation real soon, so there shouldn't be any more problems." The young Slytherin watched as his mother and Todd shared a look before moving closer to each other and turning to him. The looks on their faces had him worried.

            "About that sweetie, there won't be a vacation this year." Narcissa watched as Draco's jaw dropped. He didn't say anything so she continued and let the other shoe drop. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

            He stared at his mother in sock. His eyes bulged and his jaw fell, before laughing. "Ha, ha very funny, you almost got me. Now let's go home." He began walking to the exit of the platform. His stepfather's hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

            "Drake, your mother wasn't kidding. You'll be getting a little brother or sister."

            Years of practice of hiding his emotions was the only reason he didn't scream right them. Masking his features, he nodded. "Okay, I can deal with that. But why aren't we going on vacation?" His voice was whiny as he asked his question.

            His mother visibly relaxed seeing he wasn't about to blow his top about the baby. "Well Draco, as you know the manor isn't exactly the best place to raise a child, so Todd and I need to stay and fix it up before the baby comes. We know you'd be really bored, so we've already made arrangements to have you stay with your Aunt Amy and Uncle Michael."

            Draco had to remind himself to breath at this, but after thinking a moment, "I don't have an Aunt Amy, or an Uncle Michael." 

            "Amy's my sister, and Mike's her husband. They live in America with their two kids."  
            Now that changed everything. "WHAT! You're sending me off to America to live with some Yankee muggles I don't even know! And you're having a baby!"" He was aware of his loudness, and after seeing people stare at him, he quieted.

            Narcissa also saw the affect his yelling was having, so she took her son by the arm and led his towards the brick wall to leave the platform, Todd following with Draco's things. "Now honey, we'll talk more in the car, but I've already made my decision and you're going. Amy is a wonderful lady and I'm sure you'll have fun. And I thought I told you it doesn't matter if they're muggles, just be glad they know about the magical world through Todd. Now let's go."

            Draco just nodded knowing that no matter what his said, he'd be leaving, soon.


	2. Meeting Aunt Jessie

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Okay, the first chapter wasn't a lot, so I thought I'd post this so you can get a better feel for the story. Once again, tell me if I should continue it. 

************************************************************************

Chapter Two: Meeting Aunt Jessie 

            Hermione looked once again at her watch, her aunt was over an hour late, and this was unusual for even her. The platform had been cleared a while ago, and the only people there were the ticket salesman and a few engineers. She was just about to owl Mrs. Weasley to come get her for the night, when a woman ran through the barrier.

            She was dressed up, sort of. Her red, wild, bushy hair was down and semi controlled. The woman had on a short, green miniskirt showing of her long legs. On top she wore an emerald glittering halter top and on her feet, knee length black boots. Her face was made up, but a worried expression marred her features. She was pretty, but not exactly drop dead gorgeous. That was a lot of her aunt's appeal.

            "Aunt Jessie, where have you been?" The woman turned around and you could visibly see her relief as she walked toward Hermione.

            "Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I was on a date with my boyfriend. I complexly forgot I had to pick you up. But I rushed over here as soon as possible." She pouted, "Still love me?" Her voice had a British accent, but a bit of American could be heard. 

            Hermione pretended to think a bit before sighing. "I guess." Then she smiled as she grabbed her aunt in a hug that the older woman eagerly returned.

            The two women collected Hermione's things and walked through the barrier. "So, a boyfriend, huh? Is this the same guy you've been owling me about?"

            Her aunt laughed. "Yeah, only, he's not my boyfriend anymore." By now they had reached her aunt's car, a green convertible beetle that had been around a long time. They placed Hermione's stuff in the back.

            "What do you mean? He broke up with you? He sounded like the perfect guy." Hermione sounded really surprised.

            Jessie smiled. "Not exactly." 

            Hermione looked up from the other side of the car as she cleared off the front seat. "What do you mean not exactly?"

            Her aunt's smile was blinding as they got in the car. After buckling up, she turned to Hermione. "We're engaged." 

            Hermione's mouth dropped as she looked to her aunt's ring finger. She hadn't noticed it before, but it now held a silver ring with a diamond in between two heart shaped emeralds. It was beautiful, if you didn't mind the colors. Then it hit her exactly what this meant. "Oh my God, you're engaged! When did he propose? You didn't propose, did you? What it romantic? What did he say? How did he," Hermione had already thrown her arms around her laughing aunt.

            "Whoa there, slow down. Yes, he proposed. It was beautiful. He had taken me out to dinner at this little Italian place and after dessert he stood up and cam over to me and got down on one knee. He pulled out the ring box and looked me in the eye and said, "Jessica Amelia Chase, you are unlike any other woman I've ever known In the time I've known you, from the first time you bumped into me when we first met, through this very second, I've fallen deeply, truly, madly in love with you. Merlin knows I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but you've taken all my bad moods in stride and you make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Would you do me the honor of letting me worship and love you forever by becoming my wife?" Hermione gave a dreamy sigh at this and her aunt looked at her and grinned "I know, I don't think I've ever cried that much or been more shocked in my entire life. It took me a moment before I could say yes. Then he put the ring on my finger and kissed me. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping and I swear to the goddess he was crying too."            

            Hermione stared at her aunt in jealously. "Wow."          

            Her aunt smiled and stared the car. "Yep, than I remembered you and had to take off. I'm supposed to owl him tomorrow before we leave."

            Hermione laughed as her aunt drove. "Well, I think I can forgive you for being late."

            The stopped at a red light and her at looked at her. "Thanks," she said dryly.

            "You're welcome. Wait, did you say owl him?"

            Her aunt grinned. "Did I forget to mention he's a wizard?"

            "Yes!"

            "Opps, my bad." Both of the girls' laughter filled the car as they drove to Hermione's new home and officially started her summer vacation.    

**************

They soon arrived at her Aunt's London flat. It was, ironically, a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. Her aunt led her upstairs to her flat and opened the door.

"Home, sweet home. Don't worry if it's a little messy. I haven't had a chance to tidy up, and you know how I am about packing."

Hermione laughed as she took in her surrounding. "Yeah, you're notorious for waiting till the last minute to pack and you end up being more prepared than a boy scout."       

The flat was fairly small; two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. The biggest area was the living room they'd just walked into. Books were strewn everywhere. Hermione had gotten her love for reading from her aunt. There were notebooks, pens, quills, and parchment on every surface. Her aunt was a big writer. There were a few articles of clothing that she could see, and some food wrappers here and there. Compared to her normal standards, the place wasn't too bad. It wasn't that her aunt couldn't clean or wasn't a clean person, it was just life and laziness came before cleaning on her list of priorities.

Hermione's aunt gave her the general tour, which was quite quick. All of the other rooms, the kitchen, bathroom, and both bedrooms were spotless. Aunt Jessie hated not being organized, but she could care less about the living room

They dragged her stuff in the second bedroom that was also her aunt's study. The walls were blue and the room had a celestial theme. Bookshelves took over one wall and Hermione smiled when she saw that one of the bookshelves had been cleared out for her use. It explained all the books in the living room. There was a bed in the corner. A desk with a computer that also had her aunt's papers on it was under the window. The other wall had a TV, a wardrobe, and a vanity.  
            Hermione was tired. She plopped on the bed without changing and dropped her stuff on the floor. Why unpack when she'd be leaving tomorrow? Her aunt seemed to read her thoughts.

"I wouldn't put too much away. We have an early port key that I was able to manage. I hope you're already done packing, or really close to being done like I asked you to be before you left school."

"Yeah, I'm done. How'd you get a port key?"

Her aunt grinned. "My fiancé is a wizard, I have connections."

"So when am I going to meet him, or even find out his name.  I'm assuming that we'll all end up living together after the wedding."

"Well, he's going to be coming to stay with us in America after he gets all his work done. He's a teacher at a wizarding school. He's really excited to meet you. I've talked about you a lot. He understands that it's a package deal, me and you, and that where you go, I go. He's fine with it."

Jessie had been sitting on the bed by Hermione, but she got up and squeezed her niece's feet. "Now toots, I'm exhausted and we need to be up early tomorrow so I suggest you get ready for be. You can read a bit, but I want lights out at ten thirty, okay?"

Hermione nodded.  "Yeah, that's fine, I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Her aunt smiled at her as she left. "Goodnight baby girl."

"Night. Aunt Jessie, what's early mean tomorrow?"

Her aunt peeked back into the room with a disgusted face on. "Nine, I swear, some people don't understand the need for sleep."

Hermione just laughed as her aunt left to go to bed. She had a good feeling about this summer, a very good feeling.

Author's Note: Okay, this is really short too. I promise that if you all like it the chapters will be longer. I'll also probably post another chapter so you can get the main idea of the story. So, any guesses on who Jessie's fiancé is? I think I left enough clues. If you don't get it, you'll have to wait, but it will definitely be good. So yeah, review, please!


	3. Welcome to the Madhouse and Going Soft

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Author's Note: Okay, they finally go to America and you get to see where Draco comes in. Yay!

************************************************************************

Chapter Three: Welcome to the Madhouse and Going Soft

            After a few problems and delays, Hermione and her Aunt Jessica were in America, Wisconsin to be exact. They stood in front of Jessie's childhood home. Because they'd taken a port key, even with the delays, they arrived with time to spare. There were cars in the driveway, so they weren't the first to arrive.

            "Well, this is it. You've been here before, right?"

            Hermione looked up at the house. "No, you know mom didn't like to have a lot of contact with the family. I've only met my grandparents a few times when I was little, and that was when they came to visit you. You're basically my only relative I really know. I guess that was the reason keeping my being a witch wasn't so hard."

            Jessie laughed. "Yeah, I forget we're an ocean away sometimes. I keep close tabs on everyone so I might be able to fill you in. And about you being a witch"-

            "I know, don't tell them. They'd probably think I was crazy."

            Her aunt smiled. "No, I was going to say that if you wanted to come out of the broom closet, so to speak, they won't mind. Just make sure you trust who you tell. Also make sure you're able to give them a reason to explain any weird incidents or occurrences that might happen. You know; the whole accidental magic thing. I wasn't always a redhead kiddo." Jessie gave Hermione a pointed look. 

            The young women just shrugged. "You said you wanted to be a red head. I just kind of wished it to happen. I didn't know that it would." 

Both women laughed. When her aunt sobered, she spoke again. "Now, here's the low down on the family. One, you know we're nicknamed the madhouse because things save a tendency to get really hectic. If you get overwhelmed, which probably will happen since we'll be here most of the summer, I trust you enough to just take off for a bit." She looked to Hermione to see her reaction, and continued. "Okay, don't call your grandparents grandma and grandpa, it's too formal."

Hermione interrupted. "Then what am I supposed to call them?' 

"I was getting to that. Call them Nana and Pops, it's what everyone else calls them. Now, I don't think you'll have a problem recognizing all your aunts and uncles from the pictures I know you've seen. If you don't know who they are, or vice versa, just introduce yourself. Unfortunately you might have to mention you're Julia's daughter."

They paused remembering their respective sister and mother. After a few minutes of silence, her aunt finished her lecture. "Okay, according to what I know, which is a lot, I think you got bad luck in the age group. Basically there are the younger kids, the preteens, and the adults. You'll be the only teenager there. I do recall that Michael might be bringing someone with him, a teenage boy, so you might have some company. As for all your cousins and everyone, I think you'll get along with them for the most part, and remember that they'll only be here for a few days. We're staying the rest of the summer, especially now that I have to make wedding plans, and I'm sure a few relatives will pop in every once in a while, but not all together like this. Now, I think you might remember Sarah and Robby, my sister and brother or at least, your mother's reaction to them."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, they were staying with you and you invited us over. Mom was pissed."

Jessie smiled. "Yep, I still have the dent on the wall where she threw my book at it when she came over to be polite. Now, other things I should warn you about, our lovely American relatives hate our accents because they can't understand it. Hopefully being here as long as you will be, you might pick up an American touch or at least they might learn to understand you. Um, Nana talks a lot, and Pop's is sort of opinionated, you'll see. Basically, you'll be entering a mad house."

Hermione stared at the house with a touch of forbidding. She'd heard stories about the family, and if two of the daughters felt the need to move an ocean apart to get away, it would definitely be an experience.            

The house itself looked like a barn that had been converted into a house. It was yellow and green and had two stories. There were plenty of flowers and lawn decorations. It looked welcoming enough. The backyard was fenced off, and she could hear music and noise coming from the other side. The garage was open and filled with tools. It seemed someone who lived here liked to build things. 

Seeing the look on her niece's face, Jessie laughed. "Ok, it's not that bad as it sounds. I promise you'll like it here. Now, grab your stuff and come on. I rsvp'd early enough so we don't have to stay at the hotel. I believe you and I get to share my old room." She pointed to a pair of windows on the second floor. "I think you'll be lodging here the whole summer, but when a certain, person, arrives, I'll be getting a hotel room Um, I think the only other people actually staying at the house with us are Michael and Amy. They have two twin daughters and their guest that might be coming. Robby will also probably be staying here. I think there will be enough room so we won't be too cramped. So, any questions?"

            Hermione looked at her aunt, to the house, and back to her aunt. She was lucky she was good at listening otherwise she would have missed most of that. She nodded slowly and picked up her bag. Jessie smiled and gestured to go on. They walked to the door. Right before they entered, Hermione saw a sign. "Welcome to the Madhouse." From what her aunt had said and her mother had told her, she had to agree with that statement.

******************

            Draco stared at the two girls in front of him. His mom and Todd were talking with his 'aunt' and 'uncle'. Apparently his mother's new marriage came with an extended family. He had to admit, the identical girls were cute; their blues eyes staring at him in wonder and their, thank Merlin, blonde hair in pigtails. The only difference between them was the different colored dresses. But his didn't like cute little girls, he was a Malfoy.

            "Hi, I'm Diane, she's Denise. We're five."  The one on the right, dressed in pink, held up four fingers. When he looked to the other one, she blushed. She was dressed in green, a much better color in his opinion. She leaned over and fixed her sister's fingers so they made five, and whispered a shy hi. He had a feeling he was going to like Denise than the one that was still talking.

            "-we're identcle. Mommy says we're gonna grow up and daddy will have to beat boys off with sticks. Boys are yucky, they have cooties. Do you have cooties? Wanna play tea party with me? I like to play-"

            Draco looked toward Denise. It was clear she didn't agree with her sister's assessment. She saw him staring and gave him a shy smile. When she was sure Diane wasn't looking, she made the universal, she's crazy sign, and giggled. No matter how much he resisted, he smiled despite himself. That's when the adults came over.

            "Draco, I see you've met the girls. That's good, and aren't they adorable?"

            "Yes mother." His mother looked at him skeptically but went on. "Now, according to the plans, you guys are going to Wisconsin and you might be there a while. As favor for keeping you, we've gotten them a port key so you don't have to travel the muggle way. You leave in," she checked her watch, "about thirty minutes. That should give you enough time to get to know them after we leave, which we need to go soon. You'll be alright?"

            "Yes, mother." 

            "You'll keep in touch?"

            "Yes, mother."

            "You'll be well behaved? I don't want you to cause Amy or anyone any trouble."

            Draco scowled before answering. "Yes, Todd."

            After an embarrassing hug and kiss from his mother, and a handshake with Todd, Draco was left with his 'host' family.

            The woman, Amy he recalled, approached him. She was a brunette with blue eyes. She had short hair and a weird smile on her face, as did her husband, Michael. Michael had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and a bit intimidating.

            "Welcome, Draco, right?" At his nod she continued. "I'm your Aunt Amy, and this is your Uncle Mike. I guess you've already met the girls, Diane and Denise."

            Before she could continue, Draco interrupted. "Let's get one thing straight. You're not my aunt and uncle. The only connection we have is your brother just happens to be my weirdo stepfather."

            Instantly their smiles vanished, to be replaced with looks of relief. "Thank God, I guess you don't like Todd either."

            "No, he just walks right in and tries to become my father. I have a father, granted his is an evil bas-" One look at the girls and he corrected himself. Bloody hell, he was going soft. "-meanie, but he's my father. The only reason I haven't tried to get rid of him is he makes my other happy."

            Michael nodded. "Yeah, I now how that goes. Now, without the familiarities, I'm Mike, she's Amy. I knew about your arrival, so I was able to plan for you to come with to my aunt's house for the reunion. We'll be leaving soon, so I hope you have everything you need. Now, you're what, 16, 17?"

            "16, but I'll be 17 in a month or so. That means I'm able to do magic, legally."

            Mike nodded. "That's okay. Just try not to do it in front of anyone but me or Amy. Now, unfortunately most of the kids are either really older or really younger than you. I don't imagine you want to play with the kids?"

            Draco saw Mike's smile and returned it. "No, not really."

            "I don't blame you. I don have one cousin that's just around your age. I think she's 16. Her name's Harmony or something. I've never met her myself, but I'm sure she could probably keep you company."

            Amy nodded. "Okay, I think that's about it. We'll be staying at Lisa's house, which is where the reunion will take place. On a guess, I think we'll be there a month; we don't get to see them too often. Any questions?" Draco shook his head. "Good, then let's go get our things and we can leave."

            He watched as they went up the stairs of their house to get their luggage. He grabbed his trunk, but before he could go anywhere, a tug on his shirt made him look down to his right where pair of blue eyes were gazing up at him.  
            "Can I help you carry anything? I'm already done packing."

            Draco looked around and after smiling, he handed a small bag to the young girl. "Thank you Denise."

            She smiled at him, "You're welcome."

            They left a little while later using the port key: Debby in her mother's arms crying, and Denise being quiet, her hand in Draco's. Yep, he was definitely going soft.


	4. Reunion Hugs

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

Author's Note: okay, I've gotten some positive feedback, so I'm updating again. So, thanks for your reviews. This story's in the early stages, so bare with me. Toodles.

************************************************************************

Chapter Four: Reunion Hugs

            Their arrival was a bit of a blur. When they first arrived, even though she'd been fine before, Denise was a little shaken. Seeing this, Draco had picked her up. That's how he got stuck with the girls while Amy and Michael had brought everyone's things inside the house. Then he'd been thrown to the lions. Amy and Michael had led him to the backyard where the reunion was being held. 

            There were a lot of people, and according to Mike, most of the people weren't even there yet. He'd been introduced and shaken so many hands, he'd forgotten most of the names. Currently he was sitting with the girls and the other little kids. They were begging him for a story. He caved in when Denise gave him a small, "Please?"

            "Once upon a time there was a handsome wizard named Dragon. Now Dragon was really rich and everybody loved him, at least those people that mattered. Dragon went to a special school to learn magic. At that school, there was a certain group that I'll call, Gryffindorks. Now the leader of the Gryffindorks was a boy named Harry Potty. He also had two sidekicks, Weasel and the bookworm. Now Potty was jealous of Dragon's good looks and his popularity. He-" As he talked the kids moved closer, really interested in what he said. They laughed when he made a joke and gasped when he said something surprising. Denise sat at his side and every time he said something shocking, she'd grab his arm. He couldn't help but smile.

            Once and a while he'd look up to make sure none of the adults were saying anything, but soon he got just as entertained by the story as his young audience. That's how he missed her arrival.

*************

            Hermione stood next to her aunt expectantly waiting for her to open the door to her room. In her arms she carried all of her things, and it was getting quite heavy. She was also curious about seeing her aunt's teenage sanctuary. Finally Jessie opened the door with a 'Home sweet home', and Hermione had to gasp. 

            The room was half construction sign orange, half hot pink, with yellow and blue accents. The room also had a celestial theme. Elephants were everywhere, which didn't really shock her. The room was fairly clean, and seemed to personify her aunt perfectly. There was a huge queen sized bed with a blue and purple tie-dyed comforter along the far wall.

            "Yeah, shocking isn't it. I love this room. We'll share the bed and you can just drop your stuff anywhere. We'll organize it later."

            Hermione did as she was told. "Done."

            "Good, now let's go party!" Jessie dragged her along enthusiastically. Hermione gulped with a bit of nervousness. They went down the stairs, back to the front of the house, outside, and around to the back of the house. Finally they stopped at the door of the fence. It was clear that after this, there was no turning back for the party was in full force.

            Her aunt stopped to fix her appearance. She noticed Hermione's nervousness out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "They don't bite you know." Hermione jumped and looked at her aunt. Jessie laughed. "Come on, let's get this party started!"

            Once again Hermione was pulled, this time through the fence and into the loud, happy reunion. Relatives were everywhere, some that looked like her, a lot that didn't. There were tables set up with food and chairs scattered around the backyard, some occupied with people.

 Their arrival was, at first met with no response, than an older lady caught sight of them. "My God, you've finally got here. Get your butts over here. Everyone, Jessica's here, along with my long lost granddaughter."

Jessie smiled at Hermione, and jogged over to the woman, Hermione nervously followed. "Hi mom. How is everyone? Joe, Sarah, Josh, oh Robby!"

There were a lot of hugs. Then as if noticing her for the first time, "Everyone, this is Hermione. Mione, I think you kinda know who everyone is. "

The next half hour Hermione was passed around to aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Each one exclaiming, "Oh, you must be Julie's girl!" It was exhausting. Halfway through she caught sight of the littler kids. They were all sitting under a tree, surrounding a blonde guy. From the back she had to say, he definitely looked good. Of course, Aunt Jessie had to catch her staring.

"Ahh, I see you got your eye on someone? Is there love in the air?"

Hermione blushed. "No! He just looked kind of attractive from the back, and he had all of the kids' attention."

Jessie chuckled. "Well, it's good I don't recognize him, it means that he's probably Amy and Mike's guest. So, you have a good chance with him. You'll have to meet him later."

Hermione just nodded, she didn't want to seen too attracted. She was glad he wasn't a cousin or something. "That's good." She was then rushed to meet more people. After another agonizing round of pass the British relative, she got to the end of the greetings. In front of her were a girl and a guy. Apparently they were distant cousins.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is my husband and your cousin, Mike."

"Hi, I'm Julie's daughter." She'd taken to saying that since everyone thought it any way.

"Oh, you poor girl. I knew Julie a little bit when we were kids. It's awful what happened. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the funeral."

Hermione nodded. "It's not a big deal, really. It's still hard, but I'm dealing with it."

The couple nodded. "Well, if you need any thing, let us know." After a few awkward second, Amy's eyes widened. "Oh, I forgot. We brought along someone, he's kind of like my step-nephew. " She used her hand to gesture for the boy to come over. He walked up behind them. They moved out of the way and both teens' eyes' widened.

Amy smiled. "I'd like you to meet-"

"MALFOY!!!!"

"GRANGER!!!"

Their yells caught attracted the attention of the rest of the people. But neither one noticed.

            "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

            "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Both were still yelling. 

            Amy's eyes widened in surprise. "So, I take it you know each other?"  The teens didn't respond. Instead, they continued to yell. 

"I asked first!"

"No, I did!"

"You have no right to be here!"

 "Why Granger, apparently it's a free country." Draco smirked

Just as Hermione lost her temper and lunged to hit him, Jessie grabbed the back of her shirt. "I don't think so. There will be no physical violence, and I don't want to clean up any blood or have to drive either of you to the hospital. Plus, I don't think that beating him up will help any, you know better Hermione. Now, since everyone's watching, I suggest you guys settle your differences quietly and start getting alone. You two are stuck together. Now shake hands." Neither teens moved, but Draco's lip curled in disgust.           Jessie's tone became sharp. "Fine, hug. NOW!"

Hearing her aunt's serious voice, Hermione looked up at her in shook. Surly she was kidding, right? Draco, too, came up with the same conclusion. However upon seeing the look on Jessie's face, they realized she meant business. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hug!"

Both teens awkwardly moved forward. They quickly patted each other on the back before jumping apart. Jessie wasn't satisfied. "Oh no, I don't mean a quick, barely touch each other hug, I mean a real hug. I'll keep time."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock, as did Draco's, but both teens moved toward each other. Reluctantly, they wrapped their arms around each other. Jessie smirked and waited for them to relax to start timing them.

Once they had both relaxed, Hermione realized with horror, that being in Malfoy's arms wasn't so bad. But upon making that discovery, her aunt announced they could let go.

Draco jumped back form her, and she put on a disgusted look. After using her eyes to communicate with her aunt, Hermione walked away from the situation. Draco walked back to the group of kids where he was liked. Noticing that everyone was still staring, Jessie took the initiative to restart the party. "Oh come on, you've seen worse, hell, you've probably done worse, go back to your business." As if her words were magic, everyone went back to what they had been doing before.

After a few seconds, Jessie took off in the same direction as Hermione. She found her niece sitting under a tree. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Hermione looked p and shook her head. "Just a little bit. But I'm more concerned with why the fates hate me."

"What do you mean?" Jessie took a seat next to her.

"Well, I've told you about school, right?"

"Yeah, you told me what it was like. You mentioned your friends a lot."

"Yeah, remember me telling you about the Slytherin git who liked to call me mudblood?"

"He sounded interesting." At her niece's look, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, so he sounded like a little git."

"Precisely, well, that's him."

"What!?"

"Yeah, that's Draco Malfoy, the bane of my existence."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know or I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine. I just wish I knew why he was here, with my family."

"Why don't you ask him?" Hermione gave her another look. "Fine, don't. But you do realize that for at least a month, he'll likely be your only company. I also expect you to be polite. I know you've never really been here, but I know you must have heard about it. And if I'm correct, he's probably never been to a muggle home."

Hermione nodded. "No, he really doesn't seem the type."

"Yeah, well I expect you to help him out and get him adjusted."

Hermione looked disgusted and sighed. "Fine, but only if he asks for my help."

"Alright, that's all I ask. Now, why don't you rejoin the party? You must be hungry or something."

"No, not really."

Jessie nodded. "Fine, but try not to mope around too much. It's rather off putting." Getting up the older of the two patted Hermione's legs and set off for her next target, the boy who made her niece's life a living hell. He definitely had some explaining to do.


	5. A Little Chat or Draco's Story

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Okay, here's another chapter. I basically had everything until now written all ready, so now I have to fly solo. Updates probably won't be as current as it has been, but bear with me. I intend to finish this story. Toodles.

************************************************************************

Chapter Five: A Little Chat, or Draco's Story

            Draco was startled when he heard someone yell his name. Turning around he saw the crazy woman that had made him hug the mud- Granger. Why was she yelling at him? He looked over to see a few of the littler kids go over and hug her. Traitors. The others were absorbed in a game of tag. Denise was where he left her, asleep on a blanket under a tree. After releasing the kids from hugs, they rejoined the game and the woman restarted her angry march. She stopped in front of him.

            "You're Draco Malfoy, right?"

            "Yeah, who are you?"

            "I'm Jessica Chase, Hermione's aunt. I think we need to have a little chat." 

            Draco raised both eyebrows and looked around for an excuse to get out of it. No one was there to save him. Resigning himself to his fate, he stood up and gestured with his arm. "After you."

            She smiled a bit at that, and then started walking. She led him outside of the fence and into the house. It was his first time inside the house so he kept an eye out and observed.

            The first thing he noticed was the house was clean, really clean. The second thing he noticed was the bright colors. From what he could see, the bathroom off of the kitchen was bright yellow, the kitchen that you first walked into, was a bright red, the living room was blue, and one of the other rooms off of the living room was green. He decided he liked that room best. As if sensing his thoughts, Jessie led him in that room.

            She pointed to the couch. "Sit." He sat. She did the same in a recliner and rested her face on her fingers. After staring at him for a few minutes, making him really nervous, she spoke. "Now, according to what I know about you through my niece, you're basically a little prick. I'm hoping that after out little 'chat,' I'll be able to understand why and you might get a different opinion of us muggles. 

            Draco's eyes widened. "What? How would you know about-?"

            Jessie smirked. "Hermione is very close to me. I know. I'm also engaged to a wizard."

            "Oh, so you think you know everything?"

            "No, I don't. But I do know what I've heard about you and your family. Mainly that you're very closed minded and don't really know anything about muggles."

            Draco's jaw clenched. "So know you're just judging me by what you've heard."

            "Maybe a little bit, but that's why we're here, so I can hear your side of things, namely why you're a prick. I do know you see muggles as inferior, but I've got news for you, at the moment, you're stuck with and among muggles. The only one who's even close to being like you is Hermione, and there's also the fact that you two are the only teenagers here. We expect you to get along and keep each other company, or at least be polite. Now, time to chat."

            Draco's jaw clenched a little more, but after a few seconds, he started to talk. "My dad, Lucius, was a death eater. My parents hated each other; it was an arranged marriage. The only reason I was born was to be the Malfoy heir. My sole purpose in life was to be the perfect death eater and keep up the family name. I was taught since birth that muggles were disgusting, vile creatures and muggleborns are just polluting our air. I was usually beaten if I had any other thought that went against what he said.

 By the time I got to Hogwarts I was set in my beliefs. I actually met your niece on the train. We'd had a wonderful conversation and I definitely considered her as a potential good friend. Then she mentioned she was a muggle born. I was shocked that this girl, who was smarter then me, was the kind of person I had to hate. Being set in my beliefs though, I sent her out of my compartment where I was joined by my father's choice in friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Those two idiots shared half a brain. But I had to hate her. Unfortunately that incident made me question my beliefs and when my father found out, I was to be punished. I had to be a jerk or else I'd be in deeper trouble. I forgot about it eventually.

 When Voldemort came back, I was happy. All my life I'd been trained to serve the great Dark Lord. Then I saw my dad coming back from one of his meetings. It was horrible, he'd been punished numerous times, but he kept going on and on about these killings he'd performed. I began to doubt, if this was how he treated his most loyal followers, how would he treat me? Then I did some research and found out he was a muggle born himself. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything until one day Dumbledore approached me with an offer. I became a type of spy, giving information when I could. It was one of my leads that led to Voldemort's defeat, but I didn't get any credit, all the glory went to St. Potter and his merry band of followers. 

I don't really think I hate Granger, but I don't think I can be around someone who worships Potter. And when I was in school, I wasn't the only bully. I gave what I got. Potty and Weasley were just as mean to me as I was to them. After Voldemort was defeated, my dad went to Azkaban and I truly found out what my mum really is like. She's been teaching me a lot about muggles and how they're just like us wizards. My stepfather happens to be a muggleborn, and even though I don't like him, that has nothing to do with it. I don't hate muggles anymore, but I really don't see myself becoming best friends with Potter either." He sat back waiting for her reaction. For some reason if felt good to get that off of his chest. It was the first time he'd really spoken about his side of things.

Jessie had had a hunch about why he was the way he was, but now she knew for sure. That certainly explained a lot. But they still would have a few kinks they'd need to work out. "I'm not asking you to become friends with Harry, or anyone you don't like. I do know you weren't acting without provocation. Hermione's told me how Harry and Ron can be cruel. I'm only asking you that you put aside your differences and possibly get to know the girl that you met on the train, without the prejudices."

Draco thought about what she said. After a while, staring at his hands, he asked a small, "How?" 

It made Jessie smile. "Well, first I suggest apologizing and ask her to start over with a clean slate." At his furrowed brow she explained. "Sorry, ask to start new. I know for a fact she's dieing to know why you're here. And just explain to her what you explained to me. I know Hermione pretty well, and as long as you take the initiative, she'll most likely give you a chance, after she's done being angry. I'd let her cool down and then approach her."

"Why should I wait?"

Jessie smiled. "I believe you've been on the wrong side of Hermione's temper before."

Draco grimaced and rubbed his cheek where Hermione had hit him in third year. "Yeah, I think I'll wait. Should I wait for her to approach me?"

Jessie nodded. "You could, but don't wait too long. Now, why don't we rejoin the party? I'm starving."

Draco nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I want to check on Denise."

Jessie smiled as they walked back through the house. "You've taken a liking to her, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I can't help it. I've gone soft, but she's so cute."

Jessie laughed. "Yep, I only wish I could see her more. So why exactly are you here, instead of spending your summer at home?" They were back outside and walking to the back yard.

Draco grimace. "My mother's having a baby."

"That's great news, or not. What's wrong with that?"

Draco gave her a look. "The poor kid will have Todd as a father. It's just wrong."

Jessica laughed as they walked back through the fence. "Oh, you poor thing. We'll it was nice talking with you. I'm glad you trust me."

"Did I say I trust you?" Draco gave her a look.

She gave him a grin in return. "If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't have confided in me. Now scoot, I have to go see what mood Hermione's in. I swear, you wouldn't think it but she can definitely be a handful."

Draco laughed at the image and went back to the tree where the kids were now playing hide and seek. He looked around for Denise, but she wasn't where he'd left her. Oh well, she was probably just playing the game. Or so he thought.


	6. Tree Talks and Teenage Girls

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

A/N: thanks to everyone that reviewed. It really helps me to want to write, especially when it's just the beginning of a story, when I get reviews. I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the story. Now, to find out what Denise was up to. 

Dun, Dun, Dun.

************************************************************************

Chapter Six: Tree Talks and Teenage Girls 

            Jessie found her niece, still under the tree, mumbling ways to make Draco disappear. Rolling her eyes, she made her presence known.  "I suggest hiding him in the closet. As long as you feed him and let him out to go to the bathroom, he should be fine. Plus, no body to dispose of."

            Hermione's head snapped up. "What! I wasn't-"

            "Yeah, and I'm the Queen. Are you done throwing a pity party?  I'm afraid Draco is here to stay."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You called him Draco. Traitor!"

Jessie sighed and took a seat next to her "I've talked to him and learned the reason for his prick behavior."

"Well, what is it then, cause it better be good."

"Hermione, I thought you were better than that. I can't tell you exactly why, but he does have a legitimate reason. He trusted me enough to keep what ever he said to myself. Now, since I know you can't just take my word for it, I'll let you know that he is generally sorry for his actions. And I also know he plans to apologize and tell you most of what he told me. I thought I was right in saying that if he approaches you and apologizes, you'll be a nice person and forgive him, or at least remain civil to him, but now I'm not so sure."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Fine, if he has a good enough excuse, I'll by it. But it better not be a joke just to be mean, because from what I know of him, it's likely. And I guess I'll listen."

Jessie sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you, I promise it's worth it. I believe Draco has the potential to be a great kid. He just needs to be given a chance. I knew you were raised right. Hopefully you'll come out and meet everyone, it's not everyday that we all get together. You should enjoy the party, and wait until he comes to you."

She got up and patted her niece's knee. She walked away, and then turned back around. "Hermione, I want you to remember the first time you met him, on the train. I want you to think about how you guys talked, and try and forget everything after your muggleborn status came up, because the kid you met, that's the real Draco, and even if it's only for this summer, just so you have someone to hang out with, you should try and enjoy it. Think about it." Jessie walked away to rejoin the party. She saw Draco staring at her. She smiled and mouthed, "Give her a little bit." He nodded and went back to watching the kids.

            Hermione meanwhile was deep in thought. She remembered the first time she'd set eyes on the blonde boy. She'd been looking for a compartment, dragging her heavy, book-filled trunk behind her, and he'd popped his head out of one of the compartments. He'd helped her and let her sit with him. It had been a little awkward at first, and then they'd started talking about Hogwarts. She'd been very informed of the wizarding world thanks to all of her books. That was probably why he had thought she was a pure blood. They'd talked for a long time, both extremely comfortable with one another. Then he'd asked what her parents did for a living. She'd replied dentists, and that's when everything began to crumble. It wasn't instantaneous; she was able to see conflict on his face before he finally decided she was a mudblood. He'd yelled at her for not saying so sooner and sent her away. Thinking back on it now, she could practically hear the regret he had in his voice.

            Maybe her aunt was right, maybe she should hear him out. Everyone deserves at least a second chance. And she would have to be around him all summer. Besides, her aunt wasn't one to take things like picking on people lightly, Malfoy would either have to have a sincere, genuine reason for being a git, or he was the world's best actor.

            She had just decided to rejoin the party and go see Mal- no, Draco and talk to him, when a voice came from behind her. "You're Hermione, right? My daddy's cousin?"

            Hermione turned around to see a little girl, maybe five or six talking to her. She smiled. "Yes, that means I'm your cousin too. Who's your daddy, and what's your name?"

            Hermione invited the girl to come sit by her. She was a little confused when the girl hesitated, before finally sitting down by her, but she kept her distance. "My name's Denise, my daddy's name is Mike, my mom's name is Amy and I have a twin named Diane."

            "Well, that's nice. Are you enjoying meeting everyone?"

            "Yes, though I pretty much have met everyone, except you at least once. I'm not here to be nice though, I'm here to tell you to be nice to Draco."

            Hermione's eyes widened. "How do you know him?"

            Denise smiled. "Draco's step-dad is my weird, uncle Todd. I met him today and I really like him, I think he likes me too."

            "Oh."

            "Yes, now, do you like books?"

            Hermione was a little skeptical. "Yes, why?" Hermione guessed that her little cousin happened to be very smart and didn't like her too much. Malfoy's influence probably.

            Denise's eyes widened. "You don't happen to have any friends called Potty and Weasel do you?"

            Hermione's jaw clenched. "Yes, I mean no, they're called Potter and Weasley. What exactly has Draco been telling you?"

            Denise grinned smugly. "I'd tell you, but I don't want to lower myself to your level, bookworm. Now, stay away from my Dragon and get over your jealousy, it's really unbecoming." She stood up and walked away, her nose in the air.

            Hermione was in shock. Malfoy had told them everything, about the wizarding world, her and her friends, and he'd made it so her relatives hated her. She took a deep breath; she was torn between anger and sadness. She could feel tears behind her eyes; he'd taken over her family.

            "Hermione, are you okay?" 

            Hermione's head snapped up at the voice. Draco Malfoy, in all his glory was standing in front of her. Had she not been so pissed off at him, she might have spotted the concern, for her, on his face. However, she was really angry. "I'm fine Malfoy. Do me a favor, obviously since you can't go home, I want you to stay away from me. Don't talk to me and don't look at me, because that's what I'm going to do to you. And another thing, quit turning my family against me you bouncing ferret, or did you neglect to tell them that part, _Dragon_." Hermione stood up and ran away. She was aware of her aunt and her other family members asking what was wrong, but she didn't want to stick around, the tears were already falling. She made it inside the house and to her room before the sobs started. She laid on the bed and cried. Some party this turned out to be.

            Draco was still standing there in shock. Jessie came up behind him. "What did you say to her!" she was yelling.

            Draco turned around. "Nothing, I only asked if she was okay because she looked sad. Then she told me she was going to ignore me and ran away."

            Jessie saw his confusion and nodded. "Alright. I wish I knew why she was sad though, she was crying when she ran past me."

            Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

            Jessie sighed. "Well, it's all part of having to deal with a teenage girl. I suppose I should find out what's wrong, but I think I'll let her cry it all out. Most likely she'll want to be alone."

            Draco nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to talk to the kids. Denise is finally back. Can you let me know how she is?" He sounded concerned, but only if you listened carefully.

            Jessie nodded. "Yes, hopefully it will all blow over soon. I can't imagine she can ignore you forever."


	7. The Silent Treatment and the Shape of Hi...

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

Chapter Seven: The Silent Treatment and Shape of His Heart

************************************************************************

            "I can't imagine she can ignore you forever." Draco mimicked what Jessie had told him. It was five days after the reunion. He, Mike, Amy and the twins, along with Jessie and Hermione were staying at Nana and Pop's house, or that's what he was supposed to call them. He was sitting on his bed in the room he had shared with Robby, Mike's cousin and Jessie's younger brother. Draco liked him, he was fun. He had also left that morning. "Yeah, right. She obviously doesn't know her niece much.  Gran-Hermione hasn't said a word since her explosion, hell; she hasn't even looked at me!"

            It was true. Hermione had been ignoring him ever since the reunion. That first night at dinner had really been something. Jessie had finally realized she was serious on her threat.

*******************

            "Hermione, why don't you sit next to Draco?" Nana smiled at her granddaughter and the young blond boy.

            Hermione gave her an odd look. "Where?" she looked over where Nana had pointed and her eyes purposely passed over Draco.

            Jessie gave her niece a look. "Hermione! Cut it out. Sit next to Draco."

            "Again, I ask where?"

            Jessie sighed. "In the empty seat next to Nana."

            Hermione nodded and sat down. She didn't even let her eyes set on Draco for a second. "Amy, can you pass the bacon?"

            The bacon was sitting on Draco's other side. Amy was across from him. "I'm sorry Hermione but Draco's closer."

            Hermione gave Amy a look. "Oh, you can't reach it. Don't worry, I can reach." And she did, right over Draco. He actually had a very nice view, but didn't appreciate the action. Two could play at that game. As soon as Hermione sat down, he reached over and grabbed the juice that was on her other side.

            She pretended nothing was wrong. "You know, there's suddenly a very weird smell, are you sure nothings died here?" Hermione gave a false smile. 

            Draco scowled. Everyone else's eyes widened. "Hermione Granger! Apologize immediately!"

            Hermione looked ashamed. Jessie sighed, then her niece turned to her grandparents. "Sorry for making that comment, I'm sure it was just the mill."

            Across from Hermione, Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. She shared a look with her mother. Mike and Pops both looked amused at the whole scene. From then on everyone ate in silence.

************

            Draco scowled at the memory. All of their meals had been like that; Hermione being generally rude and ignoring him. He'd tried to talk to her several times even, but she always pretended it was the wind.

*************

            Draco sat in the living room watching TV. Jessie and Mike had taken pity on him and had given him a crash course in muggle technology. So he was watching, and watching, and damn this channel was boring. He stared at the foreign object in his hand; a remote Jessie had called it. 

            Just then Hermione walked in the room. Draco had come up with another strategy for dealing with her. He just hoped it would work. "Hey Hermione."             

            She didn't say anything and sat down in the farthest spot away from him. He sighed. "Do anything interesting today?"

            She blinked and watched the TV. Finally Draco rolled his eyes and gave up. He stared at the remote. If only he knew how to use it. He looked back up at the TV. He was, apparently watching the history channel. And on it was a history of the praying mantis. He watched as the female bit the head off of the male and winced. He looked over and watched as Hermione yawned. "Boring, huh?" She blinked. He could practically see her eyes glaze over.

            "How does this thing work? I want to change the channel." Hermione's brow furrowed. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

            "Huh, that's weird. I thought I heard the wind. I better shut the window." The infuriating Gryffindor got up and closed the open window. She smiled. "That's better."

            Draco sighed. "Listen, I know you're enjoying this just as much as I am. Why don't you show me how this remote works so I can turn something good on?"

            At his plea, Hermione suddenly became interested in the program. "Look at that, this is almost as informative as books. Maybe I should recommend Hogwarts getting a television." She watched the TV with wide eyes.

            Draco threw his hands in the air. He gave up. "Fine, enjoy the program." He threw the remote at her and walked away.

            As soon as he was gone Hermione grinned and picked up the remote. Time to watch some real television."

*******************

            Draco lay back on his bed. He had expected this summer to be boring, but this was really going too far. He hadn't been able to go anywhere in case he got lost or something. The only thing he was able to do was read, and the rooms in the house were absolutely boring. He had nothing to do. It had taken him a few days, but he'd finally found out why Hermione was mad at him. To say he was furious with Denise was an understatement. But she'd apologized to him and he'd forgiven her after the tears had come. He knew that if she was a witch, she'd definitely be a Slytherin.

            He knew he should probably apologize, but he didn't know how. When he'd told the kids that story, it had been before he realized they were Hermione's family and before he'd given up the act. Obviously he knew that it would have to be a damn good apology to break through Hermione's icy shell. He'd heard Mike, Jessie, and Amy nicknamed her the ice queen. He thought it fit, but he decided not to chance his luck by calling her that.

            So what to do, what to do. He really had no idea. Hermione had at first avoided him completely, but by the middle of the week, she'd given up and just ignored his presence. That took care of her getting up and walking away. He also knew she could hear him, she just didn't respond was all. So, all he had to do was corner her in a room, well, maybe not corner, but make sure he was in a room with her, and pour out his apology. That was the hard part. He had no clue how to apologize for all of the things he'd done. He'd really been a git, and he personally wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't take his apology. But still, he had to try didn't he. But, he couldn't do it alone, he'd need help.

*****************

            Draco nervously walked up the stairs. He knew there was a chance that She was here, but he had to get help from Jessie. He approached the brightly colored door and knocked. The door opened and he found himself face to face with Hermione. "Hell-" the door slammed in his face, "-o." He sighed.

            "Hermione, who was that?" Jessie looked up from the bed where she was painting her toenails.

            "No one." Hermione went and sat down with a book. 

            Jessie rolled her eyes. This had really gone on enough. It had been a week for Merlin's sake. She put the cap back on the toenail polish and got up. She pulled her robe closed, she was in a nightgown, and reopened the door. Draco was there. "Hello Draco, what can I do for you?" She gestured for the boy to come in. 

            As soon as he stepped in the room, Hermione brushed past him with a book in her hands. "I'm going down stairs. For some reason the room seems to be too crowded for my liking."

            Jessie shared a look with Draco and showed him where to sit. She crawled back on the bed and started to finish her paint job. Draco raised his eyebrow, but didn't enquire to what she was doing. He'd learned it was better not to ask when it came to Jessie. She looked up and smiled at him. "I take it you're as tired of this as I am?"

            He nodded. "Merlin yes, I can't take it anymore!"

            Jessie shook her head at his drama. "Well, apologize."

            He looked up at her, his head resting on his hands which were resting on his knees. "I know. That's what I came here for. It needs to be big. And I don't know how or what to say." His voice pleaded with the red head.

            Jessie paused, the brush in hand. "Well, then I'll just have to help you. Now be quiet so I can think." She painted her pinkie toe and smiled at her work.

            Draco rolled his eyes and took a look around at his surroundings. Everything was, bright. He saw books, and make up, and more books, and a few dressers, and- What was that!? He reached down and picked something up from the floor. He grinned upon seeing what it was, a lacy, purple bra. He waggled his eyebrows. "This yours?"

            Jessie looked up and her mouth dropped. She then giggled. "No, it's Hermione's."

            Draco's grin got wider. "Even better."

            She shook her head and went back to her nails. Draco dropped the bra and sat back down. He'd just picked up a book, no doubt Hermione's, when Jessie's shout surprised him. "Eureka! I got it!" She leaned down and grabbed something from the floor and held up a square case triumphantly. "This is it, the solution to all of your problems. All we have to do is make a few preparations, you put this on, give her something nice, a book I think, apologize and bam, she forgives you and life can go on as normal."

            Draco gave her a skeptic look. "Really, what exactly is it?"

            "A CD. There's a song on here that fits your situation perfectly. Leave everything to me. Now scoot, I have to finish my nails and you have to think of your apology."

            Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he gave a quick thank you and left the room. On the way downstairs he passed Hermione and instead of letting her silence bother him, he just grinned. Hopefully Jessie's plan would work.

*********************

            Jessie had told him to be ready after dinner. There had been another awkward meal and then the adults had all announced they were leaving and taking the girls out for ice cream. Hermione had been a little shocked, but announced it would be nice to have the house to herself. Draco had been given a look from Jessie and he knew it was part of the plan. Before they'd gone, she'd left him with instructions and told him good luck. Now it was all up to him. 

            He'd been lucky enough to find out that the complicated things, the music, was already set up. Hermione had taken up the living room and was reading when he decided to put his plan into action. He quickly read through the directions one more time before starting. He hoped to Merlin it would work.

            Hermione jumped when the lights went out. Of course, she couldn't say anything because then she'd be acknowledging Draco. So she sighed and waited for him to get bored. No such thing happened. Instead, the stereo next to her turned on and music started to play. She looked around a little scared, before a whispered, listen, drifted to her ears. Against her better judgment, she did as she was told. She was shocked at the words of the song.

Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
            Candles ignited at this point. Hermione looked up to see Draco staring at her hopefully. She looked away, she watched him from the corner of her eyes. She continued to listen to the words of the song.

Sadness is beautiful, loneliness is tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother, if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start   
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
            By now Hermione was actually looking at him, questions in her eyes. Draco was also listening to the words of the song and it shocked him how much it pegged his situation. He slowly moved towards her. She didn't move away.

I'm lookin' back on things I've done   
I never wanna play the same ol' part  
Or keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Show you the shape of my heart

            "So, what do you think?" He looked scared, scared that it wouldn't work.

            Hermione's hand covered her open mouth. She'd listened, and she saw the emotion in the Slytherin's eyes. "Is it true?" Her voice sounded soft, and heavenly to Draco's ears, for her words were finally directed to him.

            He nodded. "Every word. Hermione, I'm sorry for telling the kids that story. It's just, they wanted to hear a story and it was the only thing that came to mind, hell, it's the only story I know. It's the story my father tried to make me believe. I never really hated you guys, I was just jealous. I'm sorry. I understand if you can't accept it, but it's true. And if you're willing to give me a chance, I'd like to start fresh. I'd like you to meet the real me, and I'd like to meet the real you, the woman behind the books."

            A tear fell down Hermione's face. She reflected back on her behavior from the previous week. She'd been horrible, she'd been, a bitch. "No, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you before jumping to conclusions. I should have-" Draco's finger on her lips stopped her words.

            He shook his head. "No, there's no reason for you to apologize. I deserved everything, I probably deserve worse. I just want to know if we can call it even?" His eyes shone with hope.

            Hermione wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Did my aunt come up with this?"

            Draco grinned. "She picked the song. It's scary how much it fits. But, I did everything else."

            Hermione sniffed. "I'd be glad to get to know you. And I truly am sorry for ignoring you. It really was immature."

            Draco grinned. "It's about time you did something immature. So, we can start over?" He held out his hand.

            Hermione stared at it for a minute. She remembered Harry not accepting it. But she was different. With a smile she took it. "To starting over."


	8. Draco to the Rescue

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

Small Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the song 867-5309, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or MTV. Or Lion's Beach for that matter.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm so happy that you like the story so far. Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this chapter out, but I started a new epic songfic story, check it out if you like sad Ron over Hermione. It's called Heartbreak Melody. Okay, enough with the promotion.  Someone mentioned that there's a song called Summer Lovin'. I know; it's from the movie grease. It's where I got my idea for the story. It'll even come into play later. As for when the romance starts, it'll happen in like, four or five chapters or something. They can't go from enemies right to bf/gf can they? So patience, it will come. Thanks for all your reviews. I also just started to do something to encourage reviews with one of my other stories. Any way, it's a house point thingy. Each time you review, you get points for your house. On some chapters I might ask questions about my story or the real books for extra points. As for what house you're in, just tell my in your review or ask me to sort you. Please include your house in each review. Thanks and I hope you'll all participate. Toodles, jessebelle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter Eight: Draco to the Rescue

         After Draco had apologized, life for the entire house had become much smoother. Things hadn't been exactly perfect, it was quite awkward for the two of them, but it was going better. It was a little hard to go from worst enemies to friends. They still had spats now and then, but they hadn't had a full blown argument, yet. Sometimes they would retreat back to their behavior like it had been at school. They would fumble over names and sometimes they would just stick to calling each other by their last names. Nana and Pops didn't like this, however, so they were trying to get used to each other's name.

         A week had passed and they were currently eating breakfast at the table. Hermione sat next to Jessie and across from Draco. Occasionally they'd catch each others eye, but they'd usually look away if it happened. Sensing the awkwardness, Jessie stepped in.

         "So, what are you're plans today?"

         Draco and Hermione both shrugged. "I don't really have anything planned."  
         "Me neither. Hey, what are you doing today?" 

         Jessie smiled. "Well baby girl, I have a lunch date today and I should probably be leaving soon."

         Hermione raised her eyebrow. "With whom?"

         Jessie shrugged. "Nobody special." However, as she said this she discreetly pointed to her ring finger. 

         "Oh, that's nice. Do I get a name?"

         Jessie grinned and shook her head no. "No, maybe I'll tell you sometime."

         Hermione harrumphed and crossed her arms. Draco laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Draco smirked. "Don't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it."

         Hermione blushed and she sat up. "Mal-Draco, don't talk like that around the kids."

         The adults all watched this in amusement. "Draco, what do you mean by using you're tongue? What would you use it for?" Denise piped up beside her favorite Slytherin.

         Draco became uncomfortable. "Well, um, I don't, lollipop!"

         He said lollipop the exact time Hermione said "Popsicle!"

         Denise gave them a look like I-don't-believe-you, but didn't make any comments. Mike and Amy sighed in relief. "Oh, well we're going to take the girls to the park today."

         "That's nice dear. I think Joe was going to go work in the garage and I plan to clean." Nana smiled at everyone.

         Jessie grinned like she was up to something. "I know what you two can do today."

         Hermione recognized the look on her face. "What?" She sounded like she was afraid to know.

         "You can go to the beach."

         Draco gave her a look. "Yeah, like there's really a beach here. We're no where near the coast."

         Jessie smiled. "Oh yes there is, Lion's Beach. It's still there, isn't it mom?"

         Nana nodded. "Yes, it's still there. I think that's a wonderful idea Jessica. What do you think kids?"

         The two communicated silently with their eyes. Finally Draco nodded. "Sounds good. Um, we'll need swim suits, right?"

         Hermione grinned. "Duh! Unless you were planning to go nude." 

         Draco opened and shut his mouth.  He turned to Jessie. "When do we leave and how do we get there?"

         "Well, I could drop you guys off when I go to lunch. I'd say, in about an hour or so."

         Hermione nodded. "Sounds great. Well, I'm finished; I think I'll go read a bit."

Draco snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes. As she passed Draco, she hit him in the back of the head before leaving the dinning room. 

         Draco scowled and rubbed his head. "Not a word."

         Everyone still at the table nodded and tried to hide their laughter and amusement.

80808080808080808080808

         A half-hour before they had to leave, Jessie went upstairs to get ready and advise her niece to do the same. Upon opening the door, she had to stifle a laugh at the scene before her. Hermione, in her bra and underwear, was tearing up her trunk.

         "Um, Hermione, what exactly are you doing?"

         Hermione paused and looked up. She sighed in relief after seeing it was only her aunt. "Well, I was trying to get ready, but apparently I don't have a bathing suit." She plopped onto the bed.

         Jessie smiled. "You sure?"

         "Positive, it's not like we're allowed to go swimming at Hogwarts."

         "I thought you had a lake there?"

         Hermione nodded. "Yeah, only it's occupied by the giant squid. And I have a few bad memories regarding the lake."

         A look of understanding dawned on Jessie's face. "You were placed under water there, right?"

         She nodded. "Yeah, fourth year."

         "All right, enough with bad memories, let's see what we can do about your dilemma. Aren't you able to just, make one?"

         Hermione shook her head. "No magic on the holidays."

         "Ah, okay, well then, I guess you'll have to borrow one of mine."

         Hermione looked at her aunt skeptically. "Do you think it would fit me?"

         Jessie nodded. "Yes, we're the same height, same build. The only difference between us was you were blessed with big boobs."

         Hermione blushed. "Jessie!" she whined.

         Jessie grinned. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Hermione stuck her tongue out in response. This made Jessie grin wider. "I thought a certain blond advised you about that." The tongue went back in her mouth. "Okay, I'm going to find you a suit and you can get ready and stuff."

         Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

         "No problem."

         Hermione bounced over to the vanity in the corner of the room. She stared at the mirror. Huh, what to do what to do. She finally decided what needed to be done and set to work.

         Jessie had found the bathing suit and placed it on the bed. Then she pulled out a pale yellow sundress and put it on. She spun around and stopped when she saw her niece putting on make up and straitening her hair. "What are you doing?"

         Hermione finished putting on her eyeshadow and turned to her aunt. Her eyes showed approval at what her aunt had chosen. "Putting on make up, what does it look like?"

         Jessie thought a moment, and then grinned evilly. "So, who are you trying to impress? You are trying to impress someone, right?"

         Hermione's eyes widened. "Ye-No! Why would you think I'd do something like that? I just thought I'd make an effort to look good incase there are any cute guys there."

         "Uh huh, so you're not trying to catch the eye of a certain blond downstairs?"

         She blushed. "No! Where would you get an idea like that?"

         "Nowhere. Um, when you're done, your bathing suit is on the bed."

         Hermione nodded and went back to work. Jessie also came behind her and the two did their hair and make up in silence. Finally Hermione was done. She went over to the bed and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "A bikini!" 

         Jessie turned around. "Yes, a bikini."

         "But, it's so small! Don't you have a one piece I can wear?" Hermione still looked shocked.

         Jessie gave a laugh. "No, my theory is if you have the body, flaunt it. So, I got rid of all my one pieces a while ago. There's nothing wrong with wearing a bikini, most girls wear them. And besides, they'll help you attract the attention of," seeing Hermione's look she quickly corrected herself, "some cute boys. Try it on."

         Hermione grumbled but did as she was told. She had just put it on when her aunt finished with her makeup and turned around. "Wow, I knew you'd look good."

         Hermione went and cautiously approached the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. The bikini was bright pink with yellow polka-dots on it. She had straightened her hair and it hung loose on her shoulders. She'd applied a bit of make up, just some shimmer to her eyes and some pink lipstick. Her aunt handed her a sarong that was pink, faded into orange, faded into yellow. It had suns on it too. Hermione squealed and hugged her aunt. "Thank you!"

         "No problem baby girl. Now, do you have any sandals?" Hermione shook her head. "Okay, I have a pair you can borrow. We only have five minutes. You should put your clothes on over this and you need a towel, some sunscreen, um, sunglasses, and some money to call us to pick you up and to get a drink or something. Um, get dressed and I'll get everything." 

         Hermione watched in amusement as her aunt went searching around the room, much like she'd done earlier. She put her clothes on and caught the pair of sandals her aunt threw at her. She rolled her eyes, did one last check to see if she looked okay, then went downstairs. Draco was no where to be found so she assumed he was in the car already.

         Jessie came down the stairs and handed Hermione a bag of things she'd need. Then she grabbed her keys and shooed her niece out the door. She said goodbye to everyone and ran out to the car. Draco was in the front seat, Hermione the back. From the look on his face, she could tell he hadn't seen Hermione yet.

         "Okay kids, let's rock and roll." She started the car and they drove off. On the way to the beach, she pointed out various places. Some were businesses, some were places that she'd tell them about in a story about her growing up, and Hermione's favorite, was the library.

         They made good time and finally pulled to a stop at a cement building. They could see over the fence a beach. Hey, maybe Jessie was right. "Okay, I want you both to be safe and all that junk. I gave Hermione some money, here's your admission fee, Draco. The boy's locker rooms are to your right, girls to the left. Now, go have fun and call home when you want to leave."

         Draco climbed out of the car. It was really hot outside and he really wanted to get in the water. He grabbed his towel and stuff that Amy had made him take with him and walked up to the attendant. He paid to get in and entered the locker room. After changing into his green swim trunks, he walked out to the other side and entered the beach.

         Hermione had said goodbye to Jessie and had paid her admittance. She went into the locker room and took her clothes off revealing her bikini. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. This was it.

         Both Draco and Hermione had exited the locker rooms at the same time. Looking over to his left, he got his first glimpse of Hermione. His mouth dropped.

         Hermione smiled at his reaction. "So, why don't we put our stuff down and go swimming." She walked away and purposely swung her hips, teasing Draco. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "You better close your mouth before you catch flies." She sashayed away. She picked a spot next to one of the four pavilions. She set down her stuff and unfolded her blanket. She could see Draco had finally closed his mouth and was coming over to her. She laid the towel on the sand and pulled out the sunscreen. Draco had also set his stuff out.

         Hermione turned to him and gave him a smile. "Draco, do you think you could get my back?" She showed him the sunscreen.

         He gulped. "Um, sure." His voice was higher in pitch then normal. He slowly walked over to her and took the bottle.

          Hermione laid down on her stomach. She debated on being really mean, and then decided it was revenge for how he'd treated her in school. And it wasn't that mean. She reached behind her and undid the strings on her back.

         Draco watched her do this. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, no one was. He got down on his knees and squirted some of the lotion on his hand. After taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on her back and started to rub. 

         Hermione was enjoying her massage. She couldn't help but moan as he worked out all of the tension in her back, legs, arms and neck. When he was done, she groaned at the loss of contact. She almost sat up, but paused when she heard Draco's sharp intake of breath. She laid back down on the towel. "Draco, do you think you can retie me?" 

         Draco gulped again. "Sure." He had enjoyed rubbing her back. He shakily grabbed the strings of her bikini and tied them.      

         Hermione sat up when she knew he was done. She turned to face him. "Thanks."

She noticed his face was a little pinker then it usually was.

         "No problem. Um, I'm going to go in the water, it's really hot out here."

         Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. I'll come with." 

         Both of them stood up and walked to the water. Hermione cautiously dipped her toe in and gasped. Draco turned to her. "What?"

         "Nothing, just cold is all."

         "The best way to get used to it is just to jump right it."

         Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Well then, you go right ahead."

         Draco nodded. "I will." And he did. As soon as his head popped back up, he gave a loud cry. "Cold!" Hermione laughed at him. Draco smirked. She was too busy being amused that she didn't notice him slink up to her. She gave a gasp and her head shot up as he wrapped his arms around her. "Come on Hermione, join me; the water's great."

         "No, no! Draco, stop it!" But it was too late; Draco had grabbed her by the middle and had thrown her into the water. She came up for air, a glare of death on her face. "You'll pay Malfoy, oh you will pay. Just remember, I know where you sleep."     

         Draco grinned. "I'm so scared. Nice hair by the way."

         Hermione's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "What? My hair?"

         Draco swam closer to her. He reached over and plucked a piece of seaweed off of her head. He showed it to her. "See, lovely shade of green."

         Hermione just shut her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh Merlin."

         Draco just laughed. "Don't worry, only I saw you."

         Hermione opened one eye. "As I said, oh Merlin." She couldn't help but laughing.

She grinned and placed a hand on his bare chest. She wasn't really surprised to feel the muscles under her hand. He definitely had a nice body. Before he could comment on what she was doing, she withdrew her hand and swam away. "Tag, you're it!"

         Draco watched her in surprise before remembering the game he'd watched the kids play. He grinned at her playfulness and took off after her. The two of them tagged each other and played like little kids.

         Hermione had just tagged Draco and took off. She was stopped by an impact with what she thought was a cute guy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice body. "Oh, I'm sorry, my friend and I were just playing a game."

         The guy looked down at her and smiled. "No problem. I'm Tony."

         Hermione smiled and saw Draco frown out of the corner of her eye. "I'm Hermione."

         "So, you're not from around here, are you?"

         "No, I'm here for the summer visiting relatives."

         "Oh, well maybe I can show you around sometime."

         Hermione blushed. "That would be great."

         Just then a girl came up behind Tony. She was dark skinned and had brown hair done in braids. "Hi, Tony." She sounded fake happy. She saw Hermione and her voice clearly shown the opposite of what she sounded like before. "Oh, and who's this?" 

         Tony grinned at her. "This is Hermione. Hermione, this is Danielle."

         Danielle's eyebrow went up. "Nice to meet you." Her voice revealed she didn't think it was nice at all.

         "Hermione, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Draco came up beside her. Hermione found it odd that he was just shy of glaring at Tony.

         "Hi, I'm Danielle, and who might you be?" Danielle moved closer to him and held out her hand. She was clearly pleased to meet Draco.

         "Um, I'm Draco."

         "Tony." The other blonde didn't look too please to see Danielle practically throwing herself at the new guy.

         "So you're from England, right? Your accent is to die for."

         Draco looked over at Hermione, and then back to Danielle. "Um, yeah."

         "Oh, I've always wanted to go there. All those, cute, men." She emphasized the word cute.

         Hermione glared and Draco looked pained. Danielle reminded him of Pansy. He needed to get out of there. Plus, Tony was looking at Hermione appreciatively. That was not good. He grinned and put his arm on Hermione. "Tag, you're it." He swam away.

         Hermione was pleased that he'd done that. She turned to Tony. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go. I have a snake to catch." She swam off after Draco.

She found him hiding behind the pier in the water. "What are you doing over here?"

         Draco turned and grinned. "Hiding from Danielle. She reminded me of Pansy." 

         Both teens made a face at that. "So, you didn't like her?" Hermione's tone was innocent.

         Draco raised his eyebrow. "No." Then his voice became inquisitive. "You didn't like that Tony guy, did you?"

         Hermione gave him a look. "No." She grinned. "Why, you jealous?"

         Draco looked shocked. "No, we're just friends, right?"

         Hermione's face fell a little. "Yeah, friends." Both felt a little awkward after that conversation. Hermione looked over the side of the pier. "They're gone now."

         "Oh, so, what should we do now?"

         Hermione thought a bit. She heard a splash and looked over to the other side of the 'beach'. "I know, we can go diving!"

         Draco followed her gaze. "Don't we need those pass thingies?"

         Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but all you have to do is pass a swimming class."

         Draco nodded. "Um, I'd actually rather not."

         "Why?"

         "Well, the water's pretty deep and um, I just don't feel up to it."

         Hermione was skeptical. "Really. Well, if you don't want to, I guess we'll just have to swim some more. Let's go out further, I'm tired of being splashed by little kids."

         Draco smiled. "Thank Merlin; I was waiting for you to say that." The two then went under the rope that separated the different water levels. They swam until they couldn't touch anymore. "Bet I can swim farther then you." He looked over to the bank that was a little while away."

         Hermione followed her gaze. She hadn't really ever swum that far. But she couldn't back down from a challenge. "You're on. One the count of three."

         Draco grinned. "Three, two, one!" 

         They took off. Draco was definitely in the lead, but not by much. Hermione was smart enough to realize that she better go slowly. It wasn't a race after all, only to see who could go the farthest. So they swam, and swam, and swam, and swam. Hermione was getting really tired. Her arms and legs both ached, but she had to keep going.

         Draco was in the lead. He grinned as his feet touched the bank. He turned around to see Hermione, and shock registered as he saw her go under the water.

         Hermione was so tired. She couldn't keep going, had to stop. Her eye closed involuntarily and she couldn't help but sink into the water. Then everything went dark.

         He didn't hesitate to dive in. He noticed no one else had seen her go under. He used all of his bravery, yes, he did have some, and as soon as he was under the water, he started to swim out to her. She was about 30 feet away from the bank. He used all his speed and raced to save her. Finally he made it to the spot where she went under. He swam against the gravity keeping him afloat and tried to go deeper. His air supply ran out and he had to swim to the surface. Taking a deep breath, he went back down. This time he was successful. She was at the bottom of the water. He used both arms to pick her up and he let gravity take over as they resurfaced. He took another deep breath and looked down at her. He could tell she wasn't breathing. Using one arm, he managed to swim to shore. It was surprising that no one said anything, they hadn't noticed.

         Once the water was shallow enough, he stood up and carried her, his other arm under her legs. He practically ran until he found an empty spot on the sand. He gently placed her down. Then he thanked Merlin for the muggle first aid classes Todd had made him take.

         He positioned her head just right. Then he checked to see if his first indication was wrong. Nope, she wasn't breathing. He then checked for a pulse. He was really scared when he didn't find one. He quickly started compressions; one, two, three, four five. He then pinched her nose and started the mouth to mouth resuscitation. He breathed for her for a while then went back to the compressions. After doing each two more times he checked for a pulse. He was relieved when he found a pulse, however, she still wasn't breathing on her own. He continued the pattern one more time and was relieved when she jerked up. He helped her move on her side as she coughed up the water that was trapped in her lungs. He rubbed her back in comfort. She started breathing heavily and she moved back on her back. 

         "Shh. It's all right, you're safe now." He helped her sit up and put his arms around her in a hug.

         Hermione grabbed onto him. "What happened?" Her voice was raspy and her throat sore.

         "I saw you go under. I jumped in after you and brought you to shore. Merlin you scared me. I couldn't find a pulse and you weren't breathing."

         Hermione pulled away and looked at him in shock. "Then how am I here now?"

         Draco looked away embarrassed. "I did CPR on you."

         Hermione looked shocked. "But, how do you know what that is?"

         "My stepfather, Todd, made me take a muggle course last summer."

         Hermione smiled at him. "Well, I'll have to thank him one day, won't I?"

         "Yeah."

         "Draco?"

         "Yes."

         "Thanks for saving me, you're officially my hero."

         Draco blushed a bit. "No problem. I can't go having my friends dieing now can I?"  She gave him a small smile. "Let's get you home, you've had an interesting day, what with dieing and all."

         "But it was only for a few minutes."

         Draco smiled. "Of course, Buffy."

         Hermione's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

         Draco gave her a look. "I'm not a complete idiot you know."

         Hermione grinned. "That's debatable."

         He harrumphed. "Todd's a muggleborn, of course we have a telly."

         Hermione nodded. "That explains it. And I agree, I'm exhausted and I just want to go home."

         Draco nodded. "Okay, stay right here, I'm going to get our things." He took off in the direction of where their towels were. Hermione could see him gather everything up and he jogged back to her. "Um, can you walk?" Hermione shrugged. "Okay then, let's see." He held out his arms and took hers and helped her stand. 

         Hermione swayed a bit. She was feeling light headed. "I feel woozy. I think I'll need some help to get all the way there."

         Draco nodded. "Thought so. Let's go." He put his arm around her to steady her and they slowly made their way to the exit. He paused in front of the locker rooms. "Do you think you can make it just outside. I'm afraid I can't go in."

         Hermione looked a little unsure, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I'll just use the wall for support." He removed his arm and she slowly, using the wall for a guide, disappeared in the locker room.

         Draco made sure she was okay before quickly going through the men's side. He practically ran over to the entrance to the women's locker rooms. He waited and waited. A few people came out, including Danielle.

         "Oh Draco, I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to talk to you more."

         Draco looked into the locker rooms. "Did you happen to see Hermione?"

         Danielle looked a little put out. "Yes, she was practically on top of the wall."

         Draco thought for a moment. Maybe he could use her attraction to him as an advantage. "Danielle, do you think you can do me a huge favor?"

         Danielle grinned. "Of course, anything for you Draco." She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. 

         It took nearly everything he had to not throw up. "Do you think you can help Hermione walk out here? She kind of had an accident."

         Danielle's smile faded. "Really. That's too bad." She didn't sound like it.

         "Please?" Draco smiled flirtatiously at her. He grinned when he saw her cave. 

         "Okay, you'll be waiting?"

Draco nodded. "I don't know where else I'd be." He smirked. He practically saw her drool. Ick!

She gave him a, what she thought was seductive smile. He thought it looked like she had gas. Nonetheless, she disappeared back into the locker room. She came back a minute later with Hermione by her side. The Gryffindor girl looked to be in really bad shape. "Here. Now what do you plan to give me in return?"

Draco looked a little surprised. "Um, well."

"I know; you can give me your phone number. That way I can call you and we can maybe, do something." 

"Um, sure. Hermione, do you know what your grandparents' phone number is." 

Even though she felt like crap, she grinned. "Why, yes I do. Give me some paper and a pen."

Danielle grinned in anticipation and handed it over to her. Hermione took and wrote down a number. A honking made Danielle look up. "Oh, I have to go." She grabbed the paper from Hermione's hand and smiled at Draco. "I'll call you." Then she left.

Hermione laughed. Draco looked at her strangely. "What?"

She grinned. "I gave her Jenny's number."

"What! But, we don't live with a Jenny."

Hermione smiled. "I know. Have you ever watched MTV on the telly?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, what's that got to do with Jenny's number?"

Hermione smiled and started to sing. "8-6-7-5-3-0-9"

Draco looked at her like she'd grown an extra head, before he got it. "That's a song, right?"

"Yep, I didn't think you'd like to have Pansy's twin calling all summer."

Draco sighed in relief. He put his arm around her and helped her to a bench. "Thank you. Now, I have to call your aunt to come pick us up. Do you have the number, and not Jenny's?" 

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Here, I don't have it memorized." She handed him a card from one of the bags. 

"Thanks, I'll be right back." He walked over to the phone. He deposited some money and dialed the number. He conversed with Jessie for a bit, then hung up and walked back over to Hermione. "She'll be here soon."

The two waited for a while. Draco put his arm around her, just to make sure she's okay, he thought. She put her head on his shoulder. They had a comfortable silence. When Jessie arrived, she honked the horn. Draco stood up and put the bags over his shoulder. He helped Hermione up and they walked slowly to the car. He helped her in the backseat. He put the bags in the front and climbed in next to her. 

Jessie looked at the pair from the rearview mirror. "So, anything interesting happen?" She meant the two of them being so close.

Draco looked over at Hermione and grinned. She returned it. "No, nothing; unless you count Hermione dieing for a few minutes."

"What!" Jessie turned around to face the two. "You died!"

Hermione nodded. "It was only for a little while."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Are you okay though? What happened?"

"I'm fine, just exhausted. We were trying to swim to the bank and I was too tired to continue. I went under and blacked out. Draco jumped in and saved me. He brought me back to life with CPR."

"Hermione, if you ever die again, you're grounded! And if you jump off of a tower, I'll never let you watch Buffy again. Draco, thanks for saving my baby girl."

"It's not a big deal. I just did what any friend would do."

"Yes, it is. You saved my life!" Hermione turned to face him. 

He blushed. "You would have done the same for me."

She smiled. "Of course I would." 

Jessie smiled at the two in the mirror. She'd started driving home. Those two definitely belonged with each other. She smirked. "So, since Draco gave you mouth to mouth, does that count as your first kiss?"

Two shouts of, "Jessie!" filled the car. Then the three started to laugh. It was good to be alive.


	9. Bored Now!

Summer Lovin'

By jessebelle

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. I've already got the story planned out, but it took a slight detour. This chapter was originally going to be about Draco's first time on a bike and his and Hermione's adventures through the town, but I got lazy and I got a new idea. Therefore, the ending kinda sucks. I'll try to update ASAP, especially now that it's my last day of school and I'm hoping the summer will inspire me. So, I hope you like the chapter and you'll review.

Toodles, jessebelle.

PS. Everyone, have a great summer!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9: Bored Now!

"I'm bored." Hermione was sitting sideways on the swinging porch swing, her legs in Draco's lap. Each time the swing moved up, the chains squeaked. Her and Draco had been sitting out here for a while. They'd lost sense of time after the first five minutes. They faced the backyard that, without her crazy relatives running around, was rather boring. It was like watching paint dry, or in their case, watching the grass grow.

Time passed and a while later came, "I'm bored." Draco sighed loudly after his declaration. It was summer, they were trapped at the house, and there was nothing to do. While he enjoyed Hermione's company, right now he was bound to go crazy if nothing happened in the next few minutes.

Unfortunately, the only thing that happened was the swing continued to squeak and Hermione, once again, whined. "I'm still bored."

He thought about making a comment, but that would require the use of energy and at the moment, he didn't have much energy. But, when his time came to say it, he did. "I'm bored."

As soon as he said it, both Hermione and himself could hear laughter behind them. Slowly raising their heads, they saw Jessie standing in the doorway of the sliding glass doors laughing. When she calmed down, she straightened herself and walked out of the house shutting the door behind her. She came to stand in front of the pair and grinned. "Well, what a pair you two make. Let me make a guess, you're both bored and there's nothing to do?" The two teens looked at each other, then back to Jessie, and nodded. She continued to grin. "So, I take it you need a suggestion of what to do this fine day?" Again they nodded. She thought for a moment and nodded herself. "Okay, I got something, but it would require you two getting off that swing and actually doing something. But I don't want to break your routine or anything."

Draco pushed Hermione's feet off his lap. "Well, that's okay cuz we got nothing. In case you haven't noticed, we're-"

"Bored? Yes, I know. Now get off your lazy bums and follow me to the garage."

Stepping into the garage was like stepping into a nuclear war-zone. It was a complete mess. Jessie shook her head and both teens thought they heard her mumbling to herself. Taking a look around, she halted them in their tracks. "Okay, this place is a complete danger-zone, so you two, go stand in front of the garage by the doors. I'll try and find what I'm looking for. If I don't make it out alive; write 'I blame Joe' on my tombstone. Got it, good."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, then the mess that was the garage and nodded. They walked out and over to the garage doors. Then, they leaned on the side of the garage and waited. They could hear quite a few crashes and bangs, not to mention a lot of cursing courtesy of Jessie. Finally though, just when Hermione opened her mouth to declare how bored she was, the garage door opened and Jessie stood there with a triumphant grin on her face. Each of her hands were on two bikes that were on either side of her.

"Lookie what I found. Now, I'm going to go pack you guys a picnic. The bikes are both in perfect condition, but you can each take them out on a test run. I'll be back." She smiled at the two of them then walked away and disappeared into the house. Hermione and Draco looked at the bikes, then at each other. Neither said anything until Draco asked a question that had been on his mind since Jessie had appeared out of the garage.

"What's a bike?"

Hermione laughed. "It's kind of the muggle equivalent of a broomstick."

Draco looked hopeful. "It can fly?"

She smiled. "No, you ride it. Here, I'll show you." She walked over and grabbed the handlebars of the girlish one. She led it over to the sidewalk and parked it. "Okay, go get the other one."

Draco nodded and retrieved the bike. He brought it over by Hermione. "Okay, what next."

"Okay, now you mount it." She swung her leg over the bike and situated herself on the seat.

Draco stared at the bike I confusion before imitating her. "Okay, this is easy. How does it go?"

Hermione gave him a grin. "Riding a bike takes practice and balance. You'll probably fall the first few times. You ride the bike by pedaling. See?" She kicked the kickstand up and put her feet on the pedals. Keeping her balance, she rode the bike around the yard a bit before coming to a stop next to Draco.

He looked at her, then the bike, before nodding. "I think I got it."

He made sure to kick the kickstand up and did exactly what Hermione had done; unfortunately, he was a little off balance. He fell after a few feet. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Hermione had already parked the bike and was now next to him. "Well, it wasn't supposed to tickle. Here." She helped him stand up. "I know it's hard but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Looking at Draco, she could see the determination in his eyes. He didn't reply, but he picked up the bike. Before she could say anything, he was back on it and riding it like a pro. "Draco! You're doing it."

He grinned and came to a stop next to her. "Yep, needed to get my balance is all. This is harder then riding a broomstick."

Hermione nodded. "Well duh, you actually have to do some work."

Draco looked offended. "Hey, riding a broom takes a lot of work."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, because steering it and leaning take so much work."

Draco huffed. "At least I ride a broom, when was the last time you even looked at one, let alone rode one."

Hermione gave him a sour look. "For your information, the last time I rode a broom was, was." Draco gave her a knowing look. "Oh fine, the last time I rode a broom was first year when they made us. I don't like heights."

Draco smirked. "See. Now, let's not argue, this bike thing is cool."

Hermione walked over to her bike. "Yeah, it is."

Aunt Jessie came out of the house with a small backpack. "Here, I packed some things you guys might need. Food, drinks, stuff like that. Hermione, do you know where the bike trail is?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, you showed it to us the other day. It's by your old school."

Jessie nodded. "Yup. Just follow that. It takes you everywhere. There are signs if you need directions too. Draco, can you ride a bike?"

He nodded. "Yep, it's like riding a broom."

Jessie smiled. "Good, so you're all set. While I don't think I need to tell you this, I'm going to anyway. Be careful, be safe, and try not to talk to strangers. I want you back before dark."

Hermione smiled and gave her aunt a hug. She put on the backpack and got on her bike. "Got it. We'll see you later then?"

Jessie nodded. "Yeah. Have fun!"

Hermione and Draco both grinned. "We will!"

It was almost dark and Jessie was worried. Her mother had just laughed when she had voiced her concerns and reminded Jessie of the times she took off on her bike and was gone for hours. Then the older woman had left to go to bed. Pops had taken Mike's family camping for the rest of the week so the house was pretty quiet. She had just gotten up to start pacing when she heard laughing and noise outside. She ran to the window and observed Draco and Hermione trudging out of the garage and slowly towards the house. She practically ran into the living room. Jessie turned on the TV and just made her self look comfy on the couch when the door opened and the two teens entered the house.

"Jessie, we're home." Hermione's voice came through loud and clear, but it was obvious the young witch was tired.

"In here." They responded to her voice and both of them entered the living room and plopped unceremoniously onto the couch. "So, how was the bike ride?"

Draco opened one of his eyes and looked at her like she was crazy. He grunted.

Jessie laughed. "That fun?"

He grunted again.

Hermione, though looking better then Draco, which wasn't saying much, looked like she had been strung through the ringer. She laughed anyway. Something caught her eye and she turned her head and raised an eyebrow. She looked back at Jessie. "So, what'd you do while we were gone?"

Jessie managed to conceal her panic. "Well, I got a call from S-somebody. We talked, made plans. I knitted for a while, helped Nana with lunch and dinner. We spent some time talking about old times and I've been watching TV for a while, relaxing."

Hermione and Draco shared a look when she mentioned the telephone call. They'd made it their personal mission to fine out whom her aunt was involved with. Draco then closed his eyes again while Hermione looked skeptically at her aunt. "So, you haven't been a nervous wreck wondering when we were going to get home and if we weren't out there somewhere hurt?"

Jessie stared at her niece in surprise. "What? Of course not."

Hermione gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe for a little while."

Hermione continued to stare.

Jessie broke. "What gave me away?"

Hermione grinned and pointed to the TV. On it was a fishing program. Jessie groaned and they could hear her mumbling about how she should have checked the channel.

Draco finally sat up and stared at the TV his brow furrowed in confusion. Then, he watched as the fisherman reeled in a carp. His eyes widened in excitement as the fish struggled before it was brought into the boat. "Cool!"

Hermione and Jessie rolled their eyes. Jessie smiled at the action. "So, what did you guys do all day?"

Hermione grinned. "Well, it was interesting. We rode our bikes down the bike trail and ended up at that one park, Palmer Park I think it was called. Then we had one of those snow-cone thingys, which was really good by the way. Then we rode on a bit and came home.

Jessie raised her eyes. "Anything else happen?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not that I can think of."

Jessie nodded skeptically. "Right, well, I'm going to go and make a phone call, the living room is off limits. I'm sure you guys can fend for yourselves?"

Hermione looked over at Draco, who was absorbed in the fishing show. She nodded. "Yeah, we'll be all right."

Jessie smiled. "Okay, good night."

"Night Aunt Jessie."

As soon as the older woman disappeared, Hermione looked outside at the window and noticed the full moon. She nudged Draco. "She's gone, when do we leave?"

Draco reluctantly turned away from the TV. "As soon as this show is over."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "You've never seen a fishing show?"

"No, but it's really cool."

"No, it's boring as hell. Well, you can continue to watch this and I'll go get our stuff ready, okay?"

His eyes were all ready back on the TV screen, he nodded though.

Hermione rolled her eyes and quietly headed up the stairs. Ten minutes later she returned with a duffle bag. Draco looked up as she was walking down the stairs. He reluctantly parted from his show and got up. "Do you have everything?"

"Shhh, be quiet and follow me. And yes, everything's here."

He nodded and whispered. "Fine, let's go."

They snuck to the patio door, as it made the least noise and opened it quietly. Then they escaped into the night.

House Points

Slytherin:20

Gryffindor:0

Ravenclaw:10

Hufflepuff:0

Okay people, start reviewing. Please mention what house you want to be in or if you want me to sort you. It's just that easy to join in the fun. And, before everyone jumps at once to be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, remember the Hufflepuffs, they need people too.

Toodles, jessebelle


End file.
